


Day 7- Pumpkin Pie

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: The pair wander the streets for something delicious
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	Day 7- Pumpkin Pie

A light breeze swirled the fallen leaves around the ground at Natasha’s feet. Her booted feet crunched with every leaf she stepped on. Autumn was here at last. She loved this time of year. The coolness, the cozy sweaters she like to wear. The air even smelled sweeter to her. Steve was in step beside her, taking in the sights and sound of the Fall festival. 

And the smells. Oh, the smell of Autumn was something she never got sick of. The musky sweetness filled the air from the red and brown leaves that covered the streets and sidewalks. Not only were the smells coming from outside, every home seemed to give off a sweet aroma of harvest. Apples, pumpkins, pomegranates...

Pumpkin. She could smell pumpkin pie. The scent was so strong, she swore there was a pie shop nearby. “Steve, do you smell that?”, she took in a deep breath, taking a step back, turning slightly toward the smell.

“Smell what, exactly, Nat?” Steve inhaled slowly. Natasha caught his eye, and a look of recognition hit him.

“Pumpkin pie”, they declared together. 

“I need pie, Steve. I need it”, she emphasized. 

Steve nodded, decisively. “Then pie we shall have. Let’s take a look around.” They meandered down different streets, looking for the source of the deliciousness. Block after block, they followed their noses, until they came upon a big banner that read: Fall Festival, written in large red letters. The street was covered with different booths and vendors, offering food, drinks, and crafts. There was even a hayride. 

They passed a booth selling homemade bracelets. Another sold animals figurines wearing sweaters and scarves. They found the booth selling baked goods. They had cookies, hot cider, and pies. All kinds of pies: pecan, cream, apple, and pumpkin. 

Natasha made a beeline for the line. There was a pretty long line, but she didn’t mind waiting. Pumpkin pie was always worth the wait for her. As they waited in line, people strolled down the path. Some stopping to take pictures, laugh with friends, buy trinkets and toys. Natasha didn’t always liked to be out in public, but in places like this, she felt a warmth in her belly. Seeing people enjoy time with their families and friends brought a smile to her face. 

She glanced up at Steve, who was staring at her, a big smile on his face. “What?”, she asked. She took a quick look behind her, to see what he was smiling at. 

“Nothin’. I just wanted to say, I’ve really enjoyed our time together, Natasha. I’m really happy that we’re together. Here. And giving this a chance. This is still new, but I’ve liked you a long time, and I never thought you’d even consider—”

Natasha captured his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her hips. The kiss was quick. When they broke off, a tinge of red blossomed on Steve’s cheeks, his lips deep pink. 

“I’m really happy, Steve. There’s no place I’d rather be right now than with you,” Natasha looked up, they were at the front of the line, “and this pumpkin pie.”


End file.
